familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Edwin Arthur Hagerman
'''Birth''' Edwin Arthur Hagerman was born on April 2nd, 1918 at Providence Hopsital in Detroit, Michigan to [[Arthur Frederick Hagerman]] and [[Irene E. Staub]].Birth Certificate of Edwin Arthur Hagerman, Department of Health, Detroit, Michigan, 02 April 1918. Reg. No. 7473. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016.Certificate of Death for Edwin Arthur Hagerman. County of Sonoma, State of California, Local Registration No. 3-2004-49-000130. 23 January 2004. Informant was Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016.U.S. Navy Honorable Discharge Card for Edwin Arthur Hagerman. 30 January 1946. In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016.Notice of Separation from the U.S. Naval Service, Edwin Arthur Hagerman, 30 January 1946. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller 10 March 2016. Ed attended one year of college. '''Marriage''' On June 26th, 1937, Edwin Arthur Hagerman married [[Margaret Ida Underwood]] in Detroit, Michigan. '''Children''' Children of Edwin and [[Margaret Ida Underwood|Margaret]]: # [[Edwin Arthur Hagerman II]] # Marilyn Sue Hagerman # Monica Ann Hagerman In 1938, Ed and Marge were living at 16773 Turner Avenue in Detroit, Michigan. Ed worked as an embalmer for Wm. R. Hamilton and Company.Certificate of Birth for Edwin Arthur Hagerman Jr. Department of Health, Division of Vital Statistics, Detroit, Michigan, Reg. No. 956. 20 January 1938. From October 1941 to May 1944, Ed was employed as a funeral director for W. R. Hamilton Company at 3975 Cass Avenue in Detroit, Michigan. '''Military Service''' Ed served was enlisted in the United States Navy on April 17th, 1944 in Detroit, Michigan. His highest rank was a Pharmacist's Mate Third Class in the Philippines.Certificate of Satisfactory Service to Edwin Arthur Hagerman. Issued by the United States Navy. He served for a month on the USNTC Great Lakes, Illinois, the USNH San Leandro, California, the USN Base Hospital #14 Navy 3149, and the USN Air Base 961 Sengley Pt. P.I. Ed served for a total of one year, nine months, and fourteen days. Edwin Arthur Hagerman was honorably discharged from the U.S. Naval personnel Separation Center in Shoemaker, California and from the Naval Service of the United States on January 30th, 1946. The following were listed as remarks on his discharge card: point system, american area, asiatic pacific, victory medal, Phil. Lib. '''Life in Oakland''' By March 23rd, 1948, Ed had moved to 4811 Tompkins Avenue in Oakland, California.Certificate of Honorable Discharge from the United States Navy to Edwin Arthur Hagerman, 30 January 1946. Original copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016. Ed and Margaret lived in Oakland for 36 years. Ed worked as a funeral director for Grant D. Miller Mortuary and Albert Engel's Laurel Chapel. He served one term as president of the Chauffeurs' union.Edwin A. Hagerman Obituary. Written by Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 09 March 2016. After Ed retired, Ed and Marge sold their condominium in Oakland, California in 1982 and moved to Shamrock Mobile Home Park in Windsor, California.Monica Hagerman (monicahagerman@yahoo.com), "Shamrock Mobile Home Park," Message to Wesley Miller, 22 November 2015. '''Interests''' Ed enjoyed fishing, bowling, golfing and watercolor painting. He was a member of the Knights of Columbus, SIRS, Our Lady of Guadalupe Parish, American Legion Post 21 and 40 and 8, Wikiup Golf Club, and the Bennett Valley Golfing Seniors. '''American Legion''' Ed received two certificates on May 2nd, 2001 from the American Legion Theodore Roosevelt Post 21 in Santa Rosa. The first was a certificate of appreciation for his service to the United States Navy in World War II.Certificate of Apperciation, American Legion Theodore Roosevelt Post 21, 02 May 2001. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016. The second was a certificate of meritorious achievement for his participation in the U.S. Navy in World War II and his membership of the American Legion for 41 years. He was a former Post Adjutant and Chairman of the successful Post Golf Tournament for many years. He also performed with the World Famous Drum and Bugle Corps of the Post. Furthermore, Ed received a Post Lifetime Membership in recognition for his many years of dedication and service to the American Legion.Certificate of Meritorious Achievement, The American Legion Theodore Roosevelt Post 21, Santa Rosa, California, 02 May 2001. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016. Ed was awarded a certificate of meritorious service that on Thursday, June 14th, 2001, on behalf of the American Legion and the members of the Theodore Roosevelt Post 21 in Santa Rosa. This award was given to Ed, who was a loyal and dedicated member of California Post 21 and who demonstrated indispensable and invaluable legionnaire for years of active support and service to the American Legion and to his fellow veterans. His allegiance to the American Legion was exemplary, and his accomplishments were a true and cogent declaration and affirmation of placing service to others above self. His record of continuing service was worthy of public recognition, and his commitment to God, country, and community were distinguishing examples of responsible citizenship.Certificate of Meritorious Service to Ed Hagerman, 14 June 2001, The American Legion. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016. '''Death''' Edwin Arthur Hagerman died at Marilyn's house at 1:59pm on January 11th, 2004 from congestive heart failure. He suffered from congestive heart failure for a year, as a result of kidney failure. He was plagued with hypertension for about 20 years and also had renal failure. He was cremated and interred at Calvary Catholic Cemetery in Santa Rosa. '''Memorial Mass''' A mass was held in his memory on Saturday, February 14th, 2004 at 12:30pm at Our Lady of Guadalupe Catholic Church in Windsor. The celebrant was Rev. Angelito Peries. The first reading was Psalm 23 by T.J. Miller and the second reading was Philippians 3, 20-21 by Matt Miller. The gifts were presented by Wesley and Madeline Miller.Edwin A. Hagerman Memorial Pamphlet. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 10 March 2016. A reception followed at Shamrock Mobile Home Park Club House. '''Notes''' The certificate of satisfactory service listed Ed's enlistment date as April 17th, 1944 while the notice of separation from the U.S. Naval Service lists the date as May 17th, 1944. '''References'''